


First Date

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: cas x dean
Series: Playing Dad Take Two [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	First Date

Once dishes were done, Sammy wiped his hands off and made his way out of the kitchen. “Sammy?” Mary approached him. “Can we do something together?” She asked, hopeful. “Maybe go bowling or something?” She went on. 

He shrugged. “Sure.” He agreed, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d likely upset Dean. And, his luck, he’d be grounded again. “Let me go put my shoes on.” He told her. Bowling didn’t sound all that bad, and it was easy to not have to talk too much.

Mary smiled at that. “I’ll meet you in the garage.” She was looking forward to spending time with her youngest son. She didn’t get this with either of them the first time that they grew up, so this was a second chance. Thinking it over, she’d offer to bring him to get some ice cream after, too. 

* * *

Dean was nervous as him and Cas found their seats in the theater. He had bought a large popcorn, and a soda, although Cas wouldn’t be eating. Once they sat, he gave Cas a shy smile. “Thanks for agreeing to come out with me.” He told him. 

Cas beamed. “Of course.” He replied. “I was hoping you would ask me out.” He admitted. “For some time now.” He added, almost shyly.

“Really?” Dean stared at him, surprised. “Why didn’t you ever ask me out?” He wondered. “Why not mention it to me?” They’d known each other for years. 

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had if you didn’t feel the same.” He said easily. “That’s all.” It was simple to him. “Your friendship means a great deal to me.” His voice was soft.

Dean smiled at that, nodding. “Makes sense.” He agreed. “I owe Sammy.” He chuckled, blushing. “Uh, he’s an observant little shit.” He laughed. “Said he’d only spend time with mom if I finally asked you out.” He explained. “Or he would hide. Well, it was a no brainer.” 

Cas nodded. “And if Sammy hadn’t given you that ultimatum, you wouldn’t have asked me out?” He asked, tilting his head. “Ever?” He wondered.

He shrugged. “I think I was too scared.” He admitted. “This was just the push I needed.” He offered Cas his hand. “And I’m glad I got it.” 

That seemed to work for Cas, as he took Dean’s hand happily. “Me, too.” 

* * *

“Hey, mom? Can Uncle Gabe come with us?” He asked as he approached Mary in the garage. “He’s really fun. You’ll like him.” He smiled. 

Mary chuckled, and nodded. “Sure, that’s fine with me.” She agreed, feeling that’d be a good buffer to getting to know her son. 

Sam’s face lit up. “Awesome, thanks! Uncle Gabe!” He called for the archangel. 

“Yes, sport?” He appeared, chuckling. “Can I help you?” 

“We’re going bowling. Sam wanted to know if you would like to come.” Mary explained to him. 

Gabe nodded. “Of course! I’d love that. So, we going local, or national? Oh, or international?” He asked, getting excited. “Anywhere in the world.” He reminded them. 

Mary chuckled. “I think local is fine for tonight.” She told him. “Maybe go further another time.” She motioned to the keys in her hand. “I’ll drive.” 

“So boring.” He sighed, shaking his head, looking at Sam. “Right?” He asked, making Sam chuckle at Gabe’s facial expression. “We gotta make your mom have some fun.” He teased, making Sam laugh, nodding. Gabe looked at Mary, a teasing look. “I’ll make you have fun yet, Momma Winchester.” He pointed at her. 

She laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, I see why Sam likes having you as a babysitter.” She said as they made their way to the car. “And, I was a lot more fun before I became a mom.” She smirked.

Sam paused. “Please. Don’t get weird.” He groaned. “Don’t be like Dean and Cas.” He half whined. “It’s gross!” 

“Don’t worry, sport. This is not a Cas and Dean thing.” Gabe assured him, ruffling his shaggy brown hair. 

Mary nodded. “Not even close.” She agreed. “I hope they’re having a good date.” She mused. “I like them together.” 

“I just wanted them to stop being gross around each other, and for Uncle Gabe to stop telling them to ‘get it on already’, to ‘just bump uglies’, and things I really don’t think I should repeat at 8 years old.” Sam shrugged, sighing. 

Chuckling, she looked at Sam as they neared the car. “Well, if this date goes well, I’m sure they’ll get more ‘gross’.” She told him, making him groan. “But Gabe does need to watch his innuendos around you.” She raised an eyebrow at the archangel as he held his hands up. “He’s 8, not 18.” She reminded him. 

“Fine, fine. Don’t need Momma Winchester trying to get me with an angel blade.” He smirked. “But then you have to hope Sammy’s more ‘adult’ memories don’t come flooding back to him.” He pointed out, getting in.

Sammy made a face at that, getting in. 

* * *

Coming out of the movie theater, Dean’s hand was still holding Cas’s. “So, pool now?” He smiled over at his date. 

Cas nodded. “I’d like that.” He agreed. 


End file.
